A morte da raiña de Gondal
by chorima
Summary: Versión orixinal en galego. No día da súa norte, Emily Brontë pensa en Gondal, o mundo imaxinario de reinos e batallas a espada que ela e a súa irmá Anne crearon de nenas. ¿Morrerán as súas personaxes con ela? Baseada nos poemas de Gondal de Emily Brontë.


Cando Emily Brontë e os seus irmáns eran nenos, o seu pai trouxolles unha caixa de soldadiños de chumbo dunha viaxe a Leeds. Para xogar, crearon dous mundos imaxinarios de reinos e loitas a espada: Angria (para Charlotte e Branwell) e Gondal (para Emily e Anne). Escribiron as súas aventuras nuns cadernos miudos, que están agora perdidos. Os únicos restos de Gondal pódense atopar nos poemas de Emily Brontë.

Esta é a miña tentativa de escreber unha historia de Gondal.

Aínda que isto non é estrictamente unha fanfiction de _Cumes Borrascosos, _disque moitas das personaxes da novela baseanse nas de Gondal.

XXX

19 de Decembro de 1848. Érgome ás sete da mañá, coma é o meu costume. Sei que Charlotte se vai anoxar comigo. Ela pensa que debería quedar no leito todo o día. ¿Qué saberá? Estou perfectamente. Ela di que teño calafríos. ¿Seica non se decatou que vai viruxe fóra? ¿E se estou cansa, qué? Durmín mal e comín pouco, iso é todo. Non tiven a mesma enerxía desde o enterro de Branwell.

Charlotte e a fiel Martha non me quitan ollo mentres me peiteo. Querería que me deixasen en paz. Póñenme tan nervosa que o peite esvárame da man e cae na lareira. Antes de que poida abaixarme a collelo, Martha xa o recuperou.

"Emily, queridiña", comeza a falar, pero o meu ollar de xenreira fai que deixe o peite enriba do leito e saia ás presas. Agardo ata que a oio baixa-las escaleiras con Charlotte e vou ollar pola fiestra. Unha néboa espesa envolve a gándara. Quixera estar aló fóra, lonxe de todo isto... pero hoxe non vai ser. De súpeto trémenme as pernas. Cóllome do peitoril para non caer. ¿Por qué me sinto tan feble? Un bó almorzo. Sen dúbida iso é todo o que preciso.

Hoxe máis que nunca penso naquela caixa. A caixiña cos soldados de chumbo. ¿Por onde andarán? Quizais por algún recuncho do soto, tremendo baixo o pó. Se tivese forzas, baixaría buscalos eu mesma. Meu pai trouxono-la caixa despois dunha viaxe a Leeds, hai xa máis de vinte anos. ¿Tanto tempo pasou? Non pode ser posible. Aqueles eran tempos. Os tempos nos que os reinos de Gondal e Angria chegaban ata a cociña e extendíanse polas escaleiras, ameazando con invadir toda a casa. Angria para Charlotte e Branwell, Gondal para Anne e para min. Catro soberanos para dous mundos de chumbo. Ogallá estivese alí outra vez. Cando a poderosa A.G.A. reinaba con man de ferro, e Angelica e os seus proscritos asexaban agochados na gándara...

XXX

A.G.A. é a inscripción gravada nos muros da capital. O teu nome é Augusta Geraldine Almeda. Para min sempre fuches miña raiña. A raiña de Gondal. Coñecinte cando eras unha cativa, o día que te levei ó Palacio de Instrucción.

"Eldred ó voso servicio, meniña", dixen eu.

Apenas me chegabas pola cintura, pero olláchesme altiva e indiferente.

"Non son 'meniña'. Vou ser raiña, e entón nombrareiche Lord Eldred."

Moitos anos pasaron desde aquela. Ti cumpliche-la túa promesa e eu servinte coma un can fiel.

Hoxe traio malas novas, miña raiña. Sinto un peso enorme sobre as costas cando peto na porta dos teus aposentos. As túas criadas déixanme entrar. Ti sentas xunto á fiestra, cun simple vestido azul, mirando cara fóra. Non semellas decatarte da miña presencia.

"Fernando de Samara está morto, miña raiña", digo eu, "Aforcouse onte á noite na súa cela."

Mírasme de esguello. Tentas aparentar que non te afecta, pero hai tristura nos teus ollos.

"¡Qué desperdicio! ¡Él era tan fermoso! ¿Por qué algo tan fermoso se deixou morrer?"

"Outra víctima dela", oio susurrar a unha das criadas.

No fondo, sei que teñen razón. Fernando de Samara. O teu último amante. Seducíchelo coma fixeches co xove Amedeus, hai xa tantos anos. ¿E para qué? Para encerralo nunha cela en canto cansaches del. E o coitado Fernando matouse por ti. ¿Cal foi o seu pecado, miña raiña? ¿Seica foi non ser Julius? Porque era cara alí onde mirabas cando entrei. Cara a estatua de Julius Brenzaida, que preside a rúa máis céntrica da capital. Moitos gondalianos inda se axeonllan diante dela. Rinden homenaxe ó que foi seu monarca durante quince anos. Os máis felices da túa vida. Cando loitabas ó seu carón. Cando a vosa filla Alexandria corría libre polo xardín. E despois perdéchelo todo.

Eu estaba alí cando Julius e máis ti vos atopáchedes por vez primeira. Ti fuche-la única no Palacio de Instrucción capaz de vencelo coa espada. As vosas ambicións leváronvos por camiños diferentes, pero aquel día a súa alma converteuse na túa. Atopáchedevos moitos anos despois, cando ti casaras co feble Lord Aspin, que non compartía os teus desexos de conquerir o trono de Gondal. Non dubidaches en abandoalo cando Julius cho pediu. Separaches ó desgraciado Lord Aspin da súa filla Angelica e obrigáchelo a embarcar con rumbo a ningures, ameazado de morte se ousaba poñer pé na illa outra vez. Angelica non voltou ve-lo seu pai xamais. Din que a ánima del inda enfeitiza as ruinas do castelo de Aspin.

As desgracias de moitos foron os alicerces da vosa felicidade. Quizais foi só xustiza que non puidese durar. Nembargantes, nin ti nin Julius mereciades un castigo tan duro. El foi o primeiro en irse, asasinado pola espada de Amedeus. E ti e a túa filla, perseguidas coma bestas por Angelica e os seus. Unha treboada cortou a túa fuxida. Angelica decidiu que fose a neve a que rematase contigo. Foi un miragre que sobrevivises... pero a pequena Alexandria non. Os teus inimigos dixeron que a deixaches morrer. Eu creo que non é certo. Sabías que a nena estaba condeada e non soportaches vela morrer. Esa foi a noite na que os teus ollos perderon o lume.

Apártaste da fiestra paseniño e pós unha capa.

"Vou sair pasear, Lord Eldred. Ordea a Lord Lesley e a Fair Surry que me escolten."

Sacudo a cabeza.

"Non é sensato, miña raiña. Sei con certeza que Angelica e os seus proscritos andan perto."

Ris coma se nada che importase xa.

"Non lles teño medo. Déixaos vir."

XXX

As primeiras luces do mencer presaxian unha mañá fría. Todo semella calmo na gándara. Só unha lixeira brisa axita o breixo. Mais, tal coma as árbores murchas agochan vesporeiros, o espeso breixo tapa a entrada da cova na que os proscritos nos refuxiamos. Todos durmimos aínda. A nosa xefa Angelica déitase a carón do salvaxe Douglas, os dous baixo a mesma pel de lobo. Só o vello Gerald permañece en pé, vixiando coa moca ben perto. De súpeto boquexa e Angelica esperta. Incorpórase axiña, coma unha gata ó asexo. Ó ver que non pasa nada, intercambia un sorriso co vello. A túnica de Angelica está suxa e gastada, o seu longo cabelo esváralle enguedellado polas costas, pero aínda retén a dignidade da que un día foi a xove ama do castelo de Aspin. O seu ollar era triste o día que seu pai desposou á ambiciosa Augusta. Quizais presentía o que ía pasar. Durante moito tempo, a única ledicia de Angelica foi seu irmán adoptivo Amedeus. El deulle coraxe para enfrentarse a Augusta. A súa madrastra vingouse seducindo e desterrando ó rapaz. Lord Aspin non ousou contradecila daquela. ¡Que pouco sospeitaba que lle faría o mesmo a el! O día no que Augusta e Julius Brenzaida foron coroados reis de Gondal, Lord Aspin morreu no exilio. Quince anos despois, Amedeus foi ferido de morte matando a Julius.

Angelica vólvese a mirar a Douglas. Co dorso da man, alumíñalle a meixela sen barbear. El abre os ollos.

"Hoxe é o día", di Douglas.

Angelica apóialle unha man no peito.

"Si. A raiña de Gondal morre hoxe."

XXX

O seu paseo levou á raiña á parte máis afastada do xardín, á que só un muro medio derrubado separa da gándara. Non podemos cre-la nosa sorte. A raiña camiña soa, agás por dous criados máis preocupados por bicarse atrás dos arbustos que por protexela. Ningún deles sospeita que os proscritos os asexamos co aceiro preparado. A raiña senta nunha rocha, ó pé dunha árbore murcha.

"É a nosa oportunidade", susurra Angelica.

Bica apaixoadamente a Douglas. Só por un intre. De seguido, atacamos.

"Gerald, Xirilla, ocupádevos deses dous. O resto de vós, seguídeme."

Os criados da raiña ven cortado o seu romance. A moca de Gerald fende a cabeza do home, mentres que a daga de Xirilla sega a gorxa da muller. Angelica e os outros rodeamo-la raiña, coma unha manda de lobos. Augusta non fai ademán de fuxir. Érguese e apoiase contra a árbore. Míranos con desprezo, sen medo ningún.

"¿Viñeches matarme, Angelica?", ri desafiante. "Pois faino dunha vez".

Angelica mira fixamente á raiña. Séntese confusa e anoxada.

"Témome que cheguei tarde. Ti levas morta moito tempo. Sería misericordia degolarte."

A espada pésalle cada vez máis. Non pode recuar, non agora.

"¡Axúdame, Douglas!", berra desesperada.

Douglas cóllelle a man e guía a súa espada cara o corazón da raiña. Augusta queda espetada na árbore, mentres ri coma unha lunática. As súas gargalladas xeanno-lo sangue.

O xemido de Douglas devolve a Angelica á realidade. Unha frecha ven de atravesa-lo ventre del. A nosa xefa albisca a Lord Eldred e os gardas, que se achegan con cans de caza.

"¡Retirada!"

Obriga a Douglas a apoiarse nela. Saimos todos correndo baixo unha chuvia de frechas. Despois de salta-lo muro, Angelica olla a Augusta por derradeira vez. A despiadada raiña de Gondal colga coma unha boneca de trapo.

XXX

A chaira acolle o que queda da nosa banda. Non hai comida nen auga, só rochas peladas que mancan os pés, pero Angelica confía en que os cans perderán o noso rastro. Moitos de nós quedaron atrás. O vello Gerald, Henry, Julia... asaeteados no xardín. Albert e Xirilla agonizan sobre unha rocha, collidos da man. Pouco lles queda. Douglas está tendido de costas, cubrindo o ventre ensanguentado cunha man. Tenta sorrir a Angelica, que o mira con incerteza.

"É só un rabuñazo. Sobrevivirei."

"Por suposto", di ela, "Non podes deixarme."

Inclínase a bicalo. Cando se separan, todos vemos claramente que ela ten os beizos manchados de sangue. Colle unha presa de terra na man.

"A miña vinganza está completa."

A súa voz non soa compracida. Ó contrario, semella que unha mesta melancolía se apoderou dela. A terra esváralle paseniño entre os dedos.

"¿Onde iremos agora, Angelica?", un de nós ousa preguntar.

As derradeiras areiñas de terra caen ó chan.

"Non o sei."

XXX

Os gardas sairon en persecución dos proscritos. Dinlles ordes de botarlle-los cans enriba e deixar que os esnaquicen. Eu quedei eiquí só, coa túa cabeza sobre os meus xeonllos. Arrolo o teu corpo entre os meus brazos. Négome a chorar, miña raiña. Non ata que saiba que os teus asasinos xa non respiran. ¡Cobardes! ¿Tantos eran necesarios para matar unha soa? Miña fermosa raiña de Gondal. Odiada por moitos e amada por algúns... comprendida só por min. Abaixome a bica-la túa fronte.

"Durme agora, meniña."

XXX

Mediodía. A sala da vicaría está valeira cando eu entro. Só o crepitar dos toros na lareira e o tictac do reloxio rachan o silencio. Camiño cara a mesa, apoiandome nos mobles para non caer. A miña escribanía está alí enriba, sen tocar desde hai moitos días. Ábroa. Paso a man polos recortes de xornal que gardei. Non podo evitar unha risada irónica. "Unha historia extraña e inartística", "construida sen xeito", "brutal crueldade, e amor semi-salvaxe". Velaí os loureiros da artista. Velaí o que o mundo opina dos meus escritos. ¡Qué máis da! En poucos meses, ninguén ha lembrar que se escribiu esta novela. Pecho a escribanía. Tento colle-la costura, pero pínchome coa agulla. As miñas mans están tan frías que non sae sangue ningún. Déixome esvarar paseniño no sofá. O meu can Keeper mírame con ollos tristes. Achégase e lámbeme a man. Hoxe non iremos á gándara, meu amigo. Túmbome de costas, mirando ó teito. É hora de renderse á evidencia. A miña loita rematou.

O cruxir das súas saias anúnciame que Charlotte entrou no cuarto. Xiro a cabeza cara ela e consigo esbozar un sorriso.

"Se queres chama-lo médico, vereino agora."


End file.
